doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Justice Infinity
Archived Discussions: 2012 Beyond Reality Hey justice, I was wondering if Beyond Reality was notable and worthy enough for a article on here. Jackthemaster101 (talk) 01:37, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :I don't see why not since it was a runner up after all. You can also feel free to create an article about yourself as well if you want. There's also a red link for Beyond Reality in the Cacowards article. Justice ∞ (talk) 02:18, January 6, 2013 (UTC) TNT MAP31 issues Hello, Justice Infinity! How are you, man? I have a small doubt concerning file Zandronum and TNT: Evilution: I play Doom via port Zandronum version 1.0 r-120819-2011 under Windows 7, and have all 4 "pillar" series WADs (DOOM, DOOM2, PLUTONIA and TNT). Regarding the yellow key bug in MAP31: Pharaoh, I downloaded the PWAD directly from TeamTNT website and now in my "WADs" folder I have both the original and fixed files (under names "TNT" and "TNT31FIX" respectively). But everytime I run Zandronum, the TNT wad shown in the program's list is the UNFIXED (named "TNT")version, and I'd like to know how to force the program to run the FIXED (named "TNT31FIX") version - I mean, by clicking directly on the Zandronum executable, not clicking on the WAD file or dragging it into the Zandronum list. Is there any trick, parameter line or anything similar to end this problem? The Vile (talk) 16:06, January 16, 2013 (UTC) hello, i know how to fix the problem: patch your TNT wad by using the patch here: http://www.mediafire.com/?wqwhmjynwzn also if you have an outdated plutonia wad, you can use this tool too to patch plutonia. it fixes deathmatch starts as fair as i know. hope it helped! and note that once you use patch, you will not need to use TNT31FIX.wad anymore because the bug fix is now fixed. :) 14:39, January 29, 2013 (UTC) :Some time ago, I used that patch, and unfortunately it only fixes the yellow keycard problem; it does nothing about the node error which is also present (see the Pharaoh talk page), so even after applying it it's still not possible to get 100% kills without cheating. It's far better to use the PWAD, which is a complete bug fix unlike the patch. — RobertATfm (talk) 18:54, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate categories bug Hey, I was just passing through and noticed you left a message with a user about duplicate categories, so I thought I'd let you know that it's a known Wikia bug which they're still trying to fix, rather than something that users are doing deliberately. I was confused about it myself, especially when I saw that one of my own edits had duplicated all the categories. Wikia staff may appreciate you reporting it to them whenever you spot it - at the moment I'm apparently the only person reporting it. -452 04:34, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :I can look at most of the recent edits and they don't seem to add duplicate categories. Maybe it's a bug, but I don't see how that is when people choose to do it. I personally find adding duplicate categories annoying because they are not needed. Justice ∞ (talk) 20:16, February 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, it doesn't happen all the time, which is probably why Wikia is having a hard time tracking down the problem. They also rely on users to report the problem, and most people don't report this bug because they mistakenly think that people are doing it deliberately (I did, until it happened to me). ::Those people are not "choosing" to do it, it's a bug, and as I mentioned, it has happened to me: I noticed that an article had duplicate categories, and so looked at the history and found it was one of my own edits which had duplicated all the categories in that article. I didn't "choose" to do it, for some reason categories are becoming duplicated through no fault of the editors. ::Yes, it's annoying, most bugs are. Since you find it annoying, does that mean you'll be reporting it to Wikia when it happens so they can work on fixing it? -452 03:29, March 1, 2013 (UTC)